


You Can't Go Back

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: The 'Not Canon' Samurai Stories [3]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he told them to stay away from their families, Jayden didn't add 'before it's too late.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Go Back

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers
> 
> A/N: Was I the only one who thought Jayden had reasons for that comment about 'you can't go back to your families'? Also, my first Samurai fic! My other idea is being a little stubborn. This is AU, as in, my own version of things.

Once, the house had been lived in and loved, but for as long as he could remember it had been this, a burned out husk. Anyone who could find a way in would see half burned pictures of a family, a father with a smile and glasses, a mother who held her children, a little girl with a toothless grin and a baby, from the blue it was a boy.

Looking at it in the shadows of a sunset, you couldn't really tell that it was anything more than abandoned, the few signs of smoke damage on the front of the building were hidden in the uncertain light. The observer, however, picked his way through the overgrown yard to the back. Here, the damage was obvious in both the signs of smoke and fire, and in the damage to one of the upstairs rooms. It was boarded up, but you could tell that the wall was damaged.

Jayden sighed as he kicked a weed growing through the back patio. He could tell the others didn't believe in the threat posed by the Nighloks. He had grown up with it. He clenched his hands as he stared up at the boards that covered what had once been his sister's room. "They're back," he said softly, "but this time, I'll stop them."

He turned and walked back around the house to the front, where his motorcycle was parked. Taking his helmet from the seat, Jayden took one last look at the two story house. No one else would lose their family while he could fight.


End file.
